


field of stars

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, into the future, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: kyungsoo spends most of his time looking up at the sky… till he finds himself distracted by chanyeol’s beauty.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 23
Kudos: 55
Collections: Challenge #4 — Into the Future





	field of stars

“you in the back—stop daydreaming and get back to work!”

kyungsoo feels a gentle tap on his shoulder. he turns around, lifting his head slightly to make eye contact with the person trying to capture his attention. the first thing kyungsoo notices is how attractive the boy is—he’s tall with a youthful face and bright pearly whites. wait, why is he smiling at him?

“i think the supervisor is talking about you,” the boy says.

“oh, right. thanks, uh...” kyungsoo trails off, realising he doesn’t know the boy’s name. come to think of it, he wouldn’t be able to name a single person in the room.

“i’m chanyeol,” the boy introduces himself and holds out a hand.

kyungsoo reaches out to shake it. “i’m kyungsoo.”

“i know. you only joined a week ago and yet, you’ve been scolded by the supervisors more than the rest of us combined,” chanyeol says with a light chuckle before he resumes pruning the plants in front of them.

kyungsoo looks away. he can feel his face growing hotter and hopes chanyeol doesn’t notice his flushed cheeks. he quickly picks up the clippers and starts trimming the foliage.

“wait, you should only remove the yellow leaves,” chanyeol points out. “like this.”

kyungsoo knows he’s supposed to be focusing on the flora but he can’t help but observe the expressions on chanyeol’s face instead—his furrowed brows, narrowed eyes, and a tongue darts out from between his lips every now and then 

“get it now?”

kyungsoo quickly averts his gaze to the shrubbery. “y-yes. thanks.”

“so, why did you choose the greenhouse?”

“who wouldn’t?” kyungsoo answers with a question of his own. he looks up at the bright sky and the white fluffy clouds. he closes his eyes and smiles when he feels the touch of the sun’s rays on his skin.

kyungsoo has always been fascinated with the outersphere, ever since he’d learned that there had been more to the world than the underground shelter in which they reside.

centuries ago, humans had roamed the outersphere without a care in the world. the kind of freedom kyungsoo and future generations would never get to experience. however, due to their ancestors’ over consumption, they drained the planet of its natural resources. it was reduced to nothing but a barren wasteland, riddled with disease. to save themselves from extinction, mankind was forced to bunker underground and adapt to a new way of life—the only kind kyungsoo has ever known.

now, when a person turns eighteen, they are required to pick a sector and are assigned a job within their chosen field. without any hesitation, kyungsoo had chosen the greenhouse. it’s the only department that ever gets to bask under the natural sunlight.

kyungsoo holds his hand up in the air and wriggles his fingers. “have you seen anything more amazing than the sun?”

“it’s no wonder you always get reprimanded,” chanyeol says with a shake of his head. “just try to be more subtle with your sky gazing or else you’ll be assigned all the tasks no one wants to do.”

kyungsoo lowers his head and tries to concentrate on the task at hand. he usually spends most of the day with his gaze affixed to the glass roof above them but kyungsoo finds himself sneaking peeks at chanyeol instead. kyungsoo almost snips off the tip of his finger because he’s too distracted by the other’s presence.

“why are you staring at me?” chanyeol asks.

kyungsoo quickly looks away. “i-i wasn’t!”

chanyeol chuckles but doesn’t contest the claim, much to kyungsoo’s relief.

“congratulations!” kyungsoo hears a voice from behind them. “you two have just won a trip to the pit.”

“sorry, it’s all my fault,” kyungsoo apologises. he pushes the shovel into the mound of dirt. they’ve been adding pungent manure to the fertiliser repository for the past few hours.

chanyeol wipes the beads of sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. he shoots kyungsoo a smirk. “you can make it up to me by meeting me outside the greenhouse after lights out.”

kyungsoo doesn’t know why he’s sneaking out of his room for a rendezvous with chanyeol—a boy whom he just met today. what if he gets into trouble? what if he gets relocated to a different sector?

“glad you can make it,” chanyeol greets. before kyungsoo can respond, chanyeol has his hand covering kyungsoo’s mouth. “sssh!” he presses his body against kyungsoo’s in an attempt to avoid detection.

the two hear the faint sound of footsteps approaching. neither dare to move a muscle until the steps fade away into the distance.

“that was close,” chanyeol says with a sigh of relief. “woah, your heart is beating like crazy. you must’ve been really scared, huh?”

kyungsoo nods, completely cognisant of the real cause of his heart racing. it has nothing to do with almost getting caught breaking curfew and very much to do with chanyeol’s close proximity.

chanyeol smiles before turning towards the entrance. he presses a series of numbers on the keypad and the door clicks open. he gestures for kyungsoo to enter first.

the greenhouse is shrouded in darkness and the two are careful not to make any loud noises. 

“look up,” chanyeol leans in close and whispers into kyungsoo’s ear.

kyungsoo gasps. it’s even more breathtaking than he could’ve possibly imagined. with teary eyes, he glances over at his companion.

chanyeol is smiling at the moon and stars twinkling above them.

“it’s beautiful,” kyungsoo says out loud. he isn’t sure if he’s referring to the night sky or chanyeol. perhaps both. 

chanyeol turns his head to face him. “i’m glad i got to share this with you.”

“me, too,” kyungsoo replies, his voice is barely above a whisper.

their hands find each other—their fingers intertwining—as they sit in silence and gaze up at the night sky.

the next day, kyungsoo’s new distraction lands him into more trouble but he doesn’t mind—chanyeol’s worth it.


End file.
